The Crystal Empire Part 1
by Dede42
Summary: When the Crystal Empire reappears in the northern regions of Equestria, after being missing for a thousand years, Princess Celestia calls upon the Mane Seven, along with a certain meerkat and warthog to assist Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in protecting it from the return of King Sombra. Will they be successful?
1. PROLOGUE: THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Now this is just a prologue of how I think events leading up to the disappearance of the Crystal Empire. Remember, I do this for fun and to entertain others, so this is just my interpretation. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE**

_`"__Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, the Alicorn named Shining Light was flying through the northern region of the land until she came upon a tribe of unique ponies in the Frozen North, struggling to survive in the endless winter. What made these ponies unusual was that they appeared to be made out of living crystal of various colors._

_`"Shining Light met with the leader of the tribe, a stallion named Amethyst Arrow, who explained that his tribe had fled their land to find a new home when it was overrun by an evil entity known as an umbrum, which consumed all life with shadow crystals. Wishing to help the Crystal Ponies, she searched the frozen until she found a cave filled with unique light blue crystals. Choosing the purest of them, she used her magic to transform it into the Crystal Heart._

_`"Shining Light, Amethyst Arrow, and the Crystal Ponies traveled to the heart of the land, there she told them as long as they fill the Crystal Heart with hope and love, they will able to carve a new home out of the cold. However, right before the Crystal Ponies could fill the Crystal Heart, the sky darkened and an entity of darkness appeared before them._

_`"It was the umbrum and it had followed them! Shining Light used her magic to keep the dark being from unleashing its' shadow crystals upon the Crystal Ponies, and she reminded them that they needed to power up the Crystal Heart with hope and love. Touched by the Alicorn's willingness to protect them with her own life, the Crystal Ponies united and the Crystal Heart absorbed the hope and love from them._

_`"With a brilliant flash of rainbow light, the magic banished the umbrum, and the tribe found themselves standing in a massive circle of green grass, flowers, and trees with the spinning Crystal Heart floating above them. Working together, the Crystal Ponies built a kingdom that would come to be known as the Crystal Empire out of crystals they'd mined from the mountains, and Shining Light chose to remain with them, marrying Amethyst Arrow. Because of this, they became the first king and queen of the kingdom._

_`"For hundreds of years the Crystal Empire grew and flourished under the rule of the royal family, and soon the throne passed onto Princess Amore, who continued to guide her fellow Crystal Ponies by ruling justly and introduced the first Crystal Fair as a means to celebrate and charge up the Crystal Heart once a year with hope and love. However, one day the Crystal Heart went missing and Princess Amore lost her throne to an evil unicorn named Sombra._

_`"He was not a true unicorn, but a creature of darkness and shadow that had been given physical form by the umbrum that was trapped under the snow and ice because of the Crystal Heart. Forced to leave the Crystal Empire with her family, Princess Amore promised the Crystal Ponies that the day would come when one of her descendants would return as the Crystal Princess and save the kingdom from Sombra._

_`"For years, Sombra ruled as king of the Crystal Empire, transforming it into a dark and bleak land with plans to conquer the rest of Equestria when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the power of the Elements of Harmony to strip him of his physical form and banished him to the ice of the arctic north. Unfortunately, before he lost his physical form, he used his dark magic to place a curse on the Crystal Empire, and it disappeared, leaving no trace of its' existence._

* * *

One thousand years later…

A group of royal guards were patrolling the northern regions of Equestria when there was a brilliant flash of light from the Frozen North. They went to investigate and gasped when they found in the heart of the land, something impossible since they hadn't believed the legends until that _exact_ moment.

"Send word to Princess Celestia immediately. Inform her that _it _is back."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

In her throne room of the palace in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was busy signing a pile of forms when one of the royal guards came running in.

"News from Northern Equestria!" he announced and stopped short of the throne, bowing. "Uh… Your Highness."

"Yes?" the Princess asked, giving the forms to her secretary, who exited with them.

The royal guard removed his helmet before answering. "I am simply to tell you that _it _has returned."

Princess Celestia gasped, knowing what this meant. "Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness." And the royal guards hurried out of the throne room.

Magically picking up a piece of parchment and a quill, Princess Celestia began writing a letter. "_My dearest Twilight and Sunrise, you both must come to Canterlot at once_." As she wrote, she knew that the prophecy was going to come true before the year was up, and the next trial for her students was coming up fast.

'_Luna is skeptical about whether they will be able to do this,'_ she thought as she finished the letter and used her magic to send it on its' way._ 'But I have faith that Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom will pass this test and the remaining tests to come.'_

* * *

A/N: Now, like I said in my author notes above, this is just my idea of how the Crystal Empire came to be and what happen to it. I will see you all on Monday with the first chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: A TEST?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yup, it's time for the first official chapter, and let's get going with it. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A TEST?**

In the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was running around frantically, trying to pack everything she thought that she and Sunrise Blossom would need for their upcoming test in Canterlot, and while Sunrise Blossom thought her twin was overreacting and was trying to get her to listen to reason, their friends were finding the whole situation amusing.

"Where are all my quills?" Twilight Sparkle asked frantically, running around and magically tossing various items to Spike, who was quick to catch them in a sack, and she searched the shelves. "Brbrbr. No, no, no, no, no… Ugh! I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?!" She soon found a massive book on the top shelve and tossed it to the baby dragon, who ended up getting pancaked by it.

Rolling her eyes, Sunrise Blossom magically lifted the book off of Spike and set it aside before going after her sister. "You don't need to bring all of this stuff, Twi."

Twilight Sparkle ignored her sister and ransacked the drawer of her desk for cards. "Flash cards! I should make some flash cards," she said and shoved them into the claws of the baby dragon. "Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. _Ever_." She looked at the cards and sighed. "That isn't going to be enough cards."

"Celestia give us strength," Sunrise Blossom grumbled, covering her face with one hoof.

Spike set the cards down and tried to reason with the purple unicorn. "Twilight, calm down," he advised. "It's just a test."

"Just a test?" Twilight Sparkle repeated angrily. "_Just a test_!? Princess Celestia wants to give Sunrise and I some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because _it's just a test_?!"

Thinking quickly since her horn was starting to glow with angry sparks, the baby dragon tied pillows to himself and covered his head with a football helmet before he answered. "Uh… yes."

"I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin'," Applejack remarked when the purple unicorn screamed.

"Urgh!" And her magic caused books to go flying everywhere, forcing the ponies to seek cover.

"Spoke too soon, AJ."

"Yeah, I kinda did."

* * *

In the throne room, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing before the new stain glass window that had been put in place after the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, and the Princess of the night was voicing her concern of whether the twins could complete the test to come or not.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes," Princess Celestia confirmed. "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon." _'It is time for the final descendant of Princess Amore to return to her rightful place and keep the promise made a thousand years ago.'_

Princess Luna wasn't convinced. "The Empire's magic is powerful," she reminded her big sister. "It cannot fall again, my sister."

"They will succeed at their task," Princess Celestia said confidently. "And when they do, we'll know that they are that much closer to being ready, and the prophecy will be fulfilled." She looked toward the open doors to see that the twins have arrived, and then she whispered to her sister. "Trust me, little sister."

"You wanted to see us?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her saddlebags bugling with supplies, as they entered the throne room, passing Princess Luna as she left. "To give us a test? I brought our own quills and plenty of paper to show our work." She tripped and her supplies fell out, including a _very _long scroll. "Sorry, sorry!" And she tried to roll it up.

Princess Celestia magically picked up the items and put them back in the saddlebags. "This is a different kind of test," she announced. "The Crystal Empire has returned."

"The Crystal what?" Sunrise Blossom asked, not familiar with that kingdom.

"The Crystal Empire?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, equally confused as she pulled out three of the books she'd brought and looked through them. "I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th-" she stopped when the books were taken away.

"There wouldn't be," Princess Celestia explained, setting the books aside and retrieved from a case by her throne a pale purple crystal, which she set on the floor between her and the twins, and she used her magic to create a magical image of the Crystal Empire. "Few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire."

The image first showed the beautiful kingdom filled with happy Crystal Ponies, and then it was shifted to dark scene with King Sombra growling at the Crystal Ponies, who were now chained together while shadow crystals filled the land.

"He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north," the Princess continued as the image now showed her and Princess Luna using the Elements of Harmony banishing the roaring King Sombra into the ice. "But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air." And the image disappeared, leaving behind the crystal. "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria." And rainbow colors shot out of the crystal and into the air. "If hatred and fear take hold…" Her horn produced dark magic and her eyes turned an evil green as the crystal went black and grew, scaring the twins before it disappeared and the room returned to normal. "Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it," she concluded, putting the crystal back in its display case.

"You want us to help protect an entire empire?" the purple unicorn asked, surprised.

"A empire that we know absolutely nothing about?" the orange unicorn inquired.

Princess Celestia nodded. "It is, as I said, a different kind of test," she confirmed and escorted her students to the doors. "But one I'm certain you both will pass."

"How do we begin?" Twilight Sparkle asked eagerly.

"By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire," the Princess answered.

The twins blinked. "Our brother is there?"

"He is," Princess Celestia responded as they reached the doors. "And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well, along with two friends from the Pride Lands who might be able to help as well. I have every confidence you both will succeed. And when you both do, I'll know you both are ready to move on to the next level of your studies."

The twins glanced at Princess Luna, who was standing near the doors with a grim expression, and then they looked back at Princes Celestia. "But what if we fail?" they asked together.

Princess Celestia smiled at them. "You both won't."

"But what if-" Twilight Sparkle began.

"You _won't,_" Princess Celestia insisted. "But Twilight, Sunrise, in the end, it must be you both and you both alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?" she asked as her sister joined her in the doorway.

The twins nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

"Then go," Princess Celestia ordered. "There is no time to lose." And she magically shut the doors.

After a long moment, Sunrise Blossom looked at her sister. "Do you think we can do this?"

"I have no idea," Twilight Sparkle admitted.

* * *

A/N: Protecting an _entire_ empire isn't going to be easy. Anyway, so you guys know that this coming weekend I will be on vacation, and so there won't be any updates until I get back. But until then, I will be posting another chapter tomorrow since I will have work at the movie theater on Wednesday and Thursday. Hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter before I leave for my vacation, but I don't know for sure just yet. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: DOUBT AND HOPE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yup, as promised I am updating today, and I have an important announcement that will be at the end of the chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: DOUBT AND HOPE**

Spike was waiting on the steps when Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exited the palace, and he jumped up with an eager expression.

"Ah! Twilight! Sunrise!" he exclaimed and followed them when they kept walking. "That was fast! Let me guess, you got a perfect score?" he asked eagerly, but became concerned when they didn't answer. "A-minus? B-plus?" He gasped, suspecting that he knew what had happen. "Twilight, did you and Sunrise…fail?"

"We didn't fail, Spike," Sunrise Blossom reassured the baby dragon, "but we did learn something about this test that neither of us expected."

Twilight Sparkle nodded and chose to sing what she was feeling.

"I was prepared to do my best

Thought I could handle any test

For I can do so many tricks

But I wasn't prepared for this

Levitation would have been a breeze

Facts and figures I recite with ease

"The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine," she recited and Professor Bill Neigh checked her results and found them right.

"She is correct!"

Pleased, Twilight Sparkle resumed singing.

"I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss

But I wasn't prepared for this

Will I fail, or will I pass?

I can't be sure…"

"She can't be sure…" Spike sang as he and Sunrise Blossom followed her through Canterlot and toward the train station.

"My mind is sharp, my skills intact," Twilight Sparkle sang. "My heart is pure…"

"Her heart is pure…" sang the baby dragon.

"Oh, I've taken my share of licks," the purple unicorn sang.

I've made it through the thin and thick

But no I wasn't."

"Oh no, she wasn't."

"Oh no, I wasn't."

"Oh no, she wasn't."

"No I wasn't."

Twilight Sparkle and Spike finished the song together.

"Prepared… for this!"

By this point they arrived at the train station, where their friends from Ponyville were waiting for them, along with Timon and Pumbaa. Both the meerkat and the warthog were wondering why they'd been summoned to Equestria.

"Uh, prepared for what exactly?" the baby dragon asked.

Before the twins could answer, Applejack spoke up. "Twilight! Sunrise! Uh, did you pass?"

"Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly, her party cannon at the ready.

"Not quite," Twilight Sparkle informed them. "We're going to the Crystal Empire!"

"Huh?" their friends asked, exchanging confused looks. "Crystal what?"

* * *

On the train ride to the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom explained to their friends what they had learned from Princess Celestia, and the test that they were suppose to pass.

"Whoa, whoa, let me get this straight," said Timon, standing on the seat that he could see better. "This King Sombra cursed an _entire_ kingdom that only just returned, and the two of you have to figure out how to protect it?"

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Yeah, and since we don't know very much about the Crystal Empire, it won't be easy," she added.

"Hey, you think helping Simba free the Pride Lands from his psycho uncle?" Timon asked and then scoffed. "Come on, if you guys can take down Discord _and_ Queen Chrysalis, then protecting the Crystal Empire should be a walk in the park. Right, Pumbaa?"

"Right," Pumbaa agreed brightly.

"Let's hope you're right, Timon," said Twilight Sparkle, smiling. But deep down she wasn't sure if it _would_ be that easy to save a kingdom that'd been missing for a thousand years._ 'I hope Sunrise and I can pass this test.'_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's a bit on the short side, but I had a lot going on when I wrote this chapter due to working two jobs.

So, because I have back-to-back shifts at the movie theater tomorrow and Thursday, I am going to update on Friday, and it may be later then I would normally post, but I plan to do it before I leave for my vacation on Saturday. I will be back on Monday, and I'll update again on that day, too. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: EMPIRE UNDER SIEGE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, as promised, I am back with another chapter, and as a reminder, I will be leaving for my vacation sometime tomorrow, and when I get back from my vacation on Monday, I will post the next chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: EMPIRE UNDER SIEGE**

When the train reached the station and the group stepped outside, they found themselves in a middle of a blizzard that nearly blew Timon off Pumbaa's back, but Fluttershy managed to keep that from happening.

"Brrr!" The meerkat was shivering. "It's freezing!"

"What is all this white stuff?" Pumbaa asked and he was also shivering since it never got that cold in the Pride Lands or any other part of Africa.

"It's called snow," Sunrise Blossom answered. "It's cold enough that water takes semi-solid form."

Rarity was feeling pleased with herself since she had a scarf wrapped around her neck to protect herself from the cold. "Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves," she said with a smirk.

Spike was carrying her luggage. "I didn't say a word," he grunted when he tripped and one of the suitcases fell. It sprang open and several scarves got blown away. "Whoa! Hey! C'mere…" He chased after them and, after struggling a bit against the wind, he managed to rescue the scarves, and he was putting them back in the suitcase when a figure came out of the storm.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor called out, wearing goggles and a scarf. "Sunrise!"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom squinted through the storm at their big brother. "Shining Armor?"

When Shining Armor reached the group, he hugged his sisters after pushing up the goggles. "Twily! Sunny! You made it!" he said with a big smile and then his face turned serious. "We'd better get moving," he informed them. "There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark."

Fluttershy gulped. "What kind of things?" she asked uneasily.

"Let's just say the Empire…" said the male unicorn grimly, "isn't the only thing that's returned."

* * *

Shining Armor lead the group through the storm and explained the best he could about what had been going on. "Something keeps trying to get in!" he shouted over the wind. "We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place."

"But Princess Celestia said we were being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire!" Twilight Sparkle pointed out, confused. "If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected."

"How is it being protected?" Sunrise Blossom wondered, but before their brother could answer, an eerie howl began echoing around them.

Fluttershy, who'd been carrying Timon, gasped fearfully. "Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" she asked and a massive black shadow with glowing green eyes began rising out of the snow behind them.

"Guh. We have to get to the Crystal Empire!" Shining Armor ordered, firing his magic at the dark creature, forcing it back, and then magically placed Spike on Twilight Sparkle's back and Pumbaa onto Sunrise Blossom's back. "Now!" And they all ran while King Sombra growled and roared as he gave chase.

"Go, go!" the purple unicorn called out, and it wasn't long before a light blue dome appeared in the distance.

"Almost there," Shining Armor said and he stopped to face King Sombra, firing his magic at the dark creature, which dodged the attacks and went after the male unicorn.

* * *

When the gang reached the dome, they passed through it and found themselves standing on grass with blue sky and the sun shining above them.

"Everypony okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked while gasping for breath and her friends all confirmed that they were fine when Shining Armor came staggering through the dome and collapsed to the ground. "Oh, no!" she yelped as she and her twin ran to their brother's aid since there were black crystals sticking out of his horn. "Shining Armor, your horn!"

Shining Armor tried to use his magic, but the crystals were interfering with it, and he assured his sisters that he would be all right.

* * *

It didn't take them very long to reach the castle and they all admired the various building made out of crystals. Spike was having to resist the desire to sample the crystals since they all looked delicious to him.

"Sparkleriffic!" Pinkie Pie, Timon, and Pumbaa said at the same time.

"It's _gorgeous_! Absolutely _gorgeous_!" Rarity mumbled, trying to take in everything at once. "There are no words!"

"Focus, Rarity," Applejack advised and the grey unicorn smiled sheepishly. "We're here to help Twilight and Sunrise, not admire the scenery."

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is," Rainbow Dash said dismissively. "Just looks like another old castle to me."

Rarity glared at her. "A– p– guh! Another old…!" she stammered angrily. "Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni-" She broke off when Applejack and Rainbow Dash high-hoofed and laughed. "Very funny."

* * *

In the throne room of the castle, Princess Cadance was sitting on the throne, her horn glowing as she was the source of the field protecting the empire, and she wasn't looking too good. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked like she was going to pass out any second when the group entered the throne room.

"Cadance!" the twins exclaimed, running forward as the Princess descended the steps and they met halfway.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" they chanted hopping and clapping hooves. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They shook their tails and then they laughed, hugging each other.

Princess Cadance smiled tiredly. "One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria _isn't _hanging in the balance," she remarked and then grunted, her magic flickering for a moment before she was able to regain focus.

"Are you okay?" Sunrise Blossom asked, concerned.

"Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light," Shining Armor explained, nodding to the force field outside the windows. "That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra."

Princess Cadance breathed deeply. "It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine," she assured him.

"She's _not _fine," Shining Armor protested, giving his wife a concerned look. "She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade… Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "That's why we're here."

"Why we're _all _here," Applejack added and their friends all agreed.

Shining Armor was grateful for them being there. "Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic," he added, "we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies."

"Crystal Ponies?!" Rarity exclaimed. "Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?!" She flushed when her friends all shot her a look. "Um, ahem. Please continue," she requested.

Shining Armor nodded. "But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic."

"A research paper!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed and earned confused looks from the ponies, including her sister, and so she explained. "That must be part of our test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I _love _research papers!" And she bounced around excitedly.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically.

"Oh-oh-oh! Lemme guess!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly. "Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity?"

Sunrise Blossom rolled her eyes. "It's not a guessing game, Pinkie."

"Don't worry, big brother," Twilight Sparkle promised when she calmed down. "Sunrise and I are _really _good at this sort of thing."

* * *

A/N: Talk about your close calls! Anyway, I will see you all when I get back on Monday from my vacation. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: RESEARCH TROUBLE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, I'm back from my vacation and I'm here to update. I'm pleased to say that I've made progress on Season 3, not as much as I probably would've, but I was on vacation, and I put an interesting twist on _Stay Calm and Flutter On_, which you'll get to see eventually.

Anyway, on with the story. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: RESEARCH TROUBLE**

Leaving the castle, the group split up to talk with the Crystal Ponies and find out what they could about the Crystal Empire. However, after talking with a few of the Crystal Ponies, they were discovering that whatever curse King Sombra had used, it was still affecting the residents of the Crystal Empire.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Twilight Sparkle asked a pale purple Crystal Pony named Autumn Gem. "Absolutely sure?"

"I'm sorry," Autumn Gem apologized in a dull voice, and even her skin and hair was dull. "I wish I could help you. But I… can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power." She cringed when a pair of evil green eyes flashed through her mind. "And I don't _want _to remember anything about the time he ruled over us." She shuddered.

"King Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't… crystal-like," Sunrise Blossom theorized softly, and her twin nodded.

Autumn Gem looked at the twins and asked a question of her own. "Have we really been gone a thousand years?"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle confirmed.

"It feels like it was just yesterday," August Gem remarked.

"If you think of anything, even the smallest thing…" Sunrise Blossom requested.

Autumn Gem nodded. "Of course." She then went back into her home, shutting the door.

"Well, _that _was a total bust," Spike complained since that was the fifth Crystal Pony they'd talked to without learning anything.

"I _hate_ to say it, but Spike's right," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, knowing that they were probably right. "Maybe the others are having better luck."

* * *

In a different part of the empire, Rainbow Dash was questioning a Crystal Pony named Fleur De Verre. "A way to protect the Empire! You know anything about it or what?" she demanded.

"I wish I could help you," Fleur De Verre answered with the same dull tone as all of the Crystal Ponies. "Really." And she walked past the blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash flew ahead of her and stopped her. "Hold on! You gotta know something!"

Fleur De Verre shook her head. "But… I don't have any information." And she walked away.

* * *

Fluttershy wasn't having much luck either, but that was largely due to her own shyness, and it didn't help that the Crystal Ponies were all looking so glum. "Oh, um. Excuse me! Oh! Hello! Umm, I was just wondering. Oh, oh, that's okay, um, you all look really busy." And she finally flew away, laughing nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Timon, and Pumbaa were wearing spy gear and were sneaking around, spying on two Crystal Ponies named Elbow Grease and Night Knight. "Time to gather some intel!"

"It just feels like something is missing," Elbow Grease remarked, looking at the palace.

"I know," Night Knight a greed. "It _looks _the same, but it doesn't _feel _the same."

Just then, Pinkie Pie lowered herself in front of them like Spider-man, with Timon and Pumbaa clinging to the rope, too. "Because it isn't!"

"A spy!" Elbow Grease yelped and they both ran away, scared.

Pinkie Pie was startled by their yelps that she fell off the rope, taking the meerkat and the warthog with her. "A spy? How did they know?" she wondered and remembered that they were wearing night vision goggles, and so they put them on. "Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles. Ooh! Night vision-y!" They all walked around until they ran into a large crystal.

* * *

Instead of asking about how to defend the Crystal Empire, Rarity was talking about how she would look if she was a Crystal Pony. "Hm-hm-hmmm. And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color," she described to a group. "Oh! Wouldn't I look just magnificent? So sparkly!" She tittered, oblivious to the fact that the Crystal Ponies she'd been talking to were sneaking away since they found her to be unnerving.

* * *

After several hours of questioning the Crystal Ponies, the group returned to the underside of the palace to find out if any of them had any luck.

"I got nothing so far," Rainbow Dash reported with a sigh.

"Oh, me neither," Rarity added.

'Fluttershy' walked up to Twilight Sparkle, only to have a zipper pulled to reveal that it was Pinkie Pie, Timon, and Pumbaa wearing a disguise. "Our cover has been blown," she whispered. "I repeat, our cover has been blown!"

"Ooookay," said Twilight Sparkle uncertainly.

"We haven't had any luck either," said Sunrise Blossom with a disappointed expression.

Applejack joined them. "Sorry, Twilight, Sunrise," she apologized. "These Crystal Ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, her expression brightening. "A library? Well, why didn't you say so?!" she asked excitedly.

"Uh… thought I just did," Applejack joked and they all headed to the library.

* * *

The group entered a three-story building and inside were thousands of books, and both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom began squealing with delight.

"We just… we don't even know what to… There are no words."

An older Crystal Pony, Amethyst Maresbury, approached them. "Ahem. May I help you?" she asked politely, and while she had the same dull sheen to her skin and hair, she didn't sound as dull as the other Crystal Ponies.

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered brightly. "We're looking for a book."

Amethyst Maresbury nodded. "We have plenty of those."

"You do," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "You really do."

"We're lookin' for a history book," Applejack explained. "Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day."

Amethyst Maresbury nodded. "Yes. Of course," she said and looked up at the books. "History, history… Ah, yes." But when she didn't tell them where to look, the ponies' hope began to sink.

"Which is where, exactly?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I… I can't seem to remember," Amethyst Maresbury confessed. "I'm not sure I actually work here."

Rainbow Dash covered her face with one hoof. "Ugh."

"We'll just take a look around," said Twilight Sparkle. "I'm sure we can find it on our own."

Amethyst Maresbury nodded. "Let me know if you find anything." And she wandered off.

"I _like _her!" Pinkie Pie remarked before following the others to start the search for the right book.

* * *

Hours passed as the group searched through the books, even Timon and Pumbaa were helping by searching the lower shelves, and yet, none of them were having much luck since there were _so_ many books.

"Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause?" Applejack wondered.

Twilight Sparkle was magically checking a long line of books. "No, no, no, no, no…" she muttered and then she paused on a red book, dropping the rest, almost burying her twin sister. "_Yes_! "_History of the Crystal Empire_"," she read the title. "I just hope it has the answers we need." She opened the book as the group gathered around.

* * *

A/N: I wish I could be in that library since I love to read books. Oh well, I'll see you all when I get to update again, and here's hoping that book can help the gang restore the Crystal Ponies and protect them from King Sombra. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: THE CRYSTAL FAIRE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, I'm updating by posting the final chapter for this story. So, because I am babysitting my nephews again tomorrow, I won't get to post again until Thursday with the start of the next story. Yeah, that's a bummer, but I will be taking my nephews to a magic festival at the public library tomorrow. Anyway, onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE CRYSTAL FAIRE**

Looking through the book, the gang found something that they believed would be helpful, and they hurried back to the palace, taking the book with them. Entering the throne room, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom showed Shining Armor the book, which Spike was holding open.

"A 'Crystal Faire'," Twilight Sparkle read while Princess Cadance dozed on the throne with Shining Armor standing next to her. "According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". We and our friends could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!"

"That sounds pretty promising," Shining Armor commented, feeling hopeful.

"We'll get started right away," Sunrise Blossom promised. "C'mon, Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!" And the trio hurried away to get their friends.

* * *

Entering a smaller room, where the others were waiting around a circular table, Twilight Sparkle began singing as the baby dragon set the book on the table and Sunrise Blossom magically put it in the middle and opened it.

"Princess Cadance needs our help

Her magic will not last forever

I think we can do it

But we need to work together

We have to get this right

Yes, we have to make them see

We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history."

The ponies looked at the section about the Crystal Faire and shared what they found in song, too.

"It says that they liked jousting"

"They flew a flag of many hues"

"Made sweets of crystal berries"

"They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes"

"Oh, we have to get this right

Yes, we have to make them see

We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history"

"There was a crystal flugelhorn

That every pony liked to play.

"And the Crystal Kingdom anthem

Can you learn it in a day?"

* * *

Leaving the palace, the gang began setting up for the Crystal Faire with tents, decorations, and everything else mentioned in the book.

"Oh, we have to get this right

Yes, we have to make them see

We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history."

* * *

When the last tent was set up, Twilight Sparkle looked around with approval and double-checked the book.

"It looks amazing!" she declared. "I don't know how we could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!"

"And not a moment too soon," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Applejack was examining a crystal statute that'd been set up in the area under the palace, it was a tall pale blue crystal block with a pale blue heart on top. "What's this thing for?" she asked.

"The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece," the purple unicorn explained, "so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block."

"Nice work, Twi," Applejack complimented. "Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'."

* * *

Once they were certain that everything was ready as could be for the Crystal Faire, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom gathered Princess Cadance, who was looking slightly better from her doze, and Shining Armor, and went to the balcony with Pinkie Pie, who had one of the crystal horns, which the pink pony blew.

"Hear ye, hear-" Twilight Sparkle began, only to have Pinkie Pie blow the flugelhorn again, and she shot her friend a look.

Pinkie Pie laughed nervously as Sunrise Blossom took the horn away. "My bad."

Shaking her head, the purple unicorn cleared her throat and began again. "Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye!" she called out, getting the attention of the Crystal Ponies. "Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!"

Hearing this, Crystal Ponies started perking up with their coats becoming more crystal-like and they headed for the faire, chattering along the way.

"Come on in, y'all," Applejack said to the Crystal Ponies, pleased to see that they were smiling, they weren't dull-looking anymore, and their manes were looking much better, too. "Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess."

"Did she say… Crystal Heart?" Elbow Grease wondered, and the Crystal Ponies became excited.

* * *

Rainbow Dash startled one of the Crystal Ponies by asking her a lot of questions. "We totally nailed it, right?" she asked eagerly. "Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now! Gonna have some grub, huh? What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob!" She paused when she saw that the Crystal Pony had run off. "What is _with _these ponies?!"

* * *

Autumn Gem was still looking dull, but it was clear that her memory was starting to return. "Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember," she was telling Fleur De Verre. "Remember things from before the king."

"Me too," Fleur De Verre agreed, and then they both brightened at the same time.

"_The Crystal Heart_!"

"Do you think they really have it?" Fleur De Verre wondered eagerly.

Rainbow Dash, who'd been chowing on some crystal corn, overheard her and spoke up. "Of course we have it!" she confirmed. "Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?"

"Of course you can't," Amethyst Maresbury agreed, her own memory was starting to return. "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected!" She gasped, delighted as her body became more shiny. "I _do _work at the library!"

"W-what's that about 'powering the heart'?" Rainbow Dash asked uneasily as she was joined by Applejack.

Amethyst Maresbury smiled brightly at them. "I just can't believe you found it," she remarked. "King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years…! Mm, funnel cake!" She hurried off to the funnel cake booth, feeling _very_ happy.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged alarmed looks, and they both ran back to the base of the palace, grabbing a flag along the way. Reaching it, they quickly covered the Crystal Heart statue and the twins, who were standing nearby and reading the book.

"Hey!" Sunrise Blossom protested.

"Why did you-?" Twilight Sparkle began angrily.

"I think we may have a problem…" Rainbow Dash informed them, sharing what she'd learned from the Crystal Ponies.

* * *

While Applejack kept the statue covered, the twins and the blue pegasus retreated back to the balcony to join Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, and shared the bad news.

"I didn't know it was an actual relic!" Twilight Sparkle yelped, flipping through the book. "The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!" She reached the end of the book and saw that a page had been ripped out. "There was a page missing… How did I not notice?!"

"King Sombra must've ripped it out of the book when he took control of the empire," Sunrise Blossom guessed.

Princess Cadance was starting to wobble and this bad news wasn't helping. "It's alright, Twilight, Sunrise," she mumbled before toppling sideways, and Shining Armor caught her so she didn't hit the ground.

Shining Armor looked to his sisters when Princess Cadance's horn stopped glowing. "Twily…Sunny…"

Before the twins could say anything, the shield dissolved and scary dark clouds started moving toward the Crystal Empire, followed by an eerie howl. The group gasped when the head of King Sombra came out of the clouds and he growled.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom need to locate the _real _Crystal Heart. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
